Many battery-operated devices employ rechargeable batteries to provide electrical energy. In order to recharge a rechargeable battery, certain charge settings should be used based on attributes of the battery. In some cases, use of sub-optimal charging techniques or settings may inefficiently charge the rechargeable battery and/or may cause irreparable damage to the rechargeable battery. Improper charging settings may significantly reduce the capacity of a rechargeable battery, may increase the likelihood of failure of the battery, and/or may cause other undesirable outcomes.